Master of Death
by C.W. Smith
Summary: It was supposed to be a day of reunion, it became a day of horror.


Master of Death

Chapter 1: Third Impact / Last Wizard on Earth

A Neon Genesis Evangelion/Harry Potter Crossover

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: Don't own the original worlds. Thought this up and thought it MIGHT be interesting.

King's Cross station was busy with rush hour commuters. It always was this time of day, with people trying to get home for an evening meal with family. This time of year was one of the few times Harry Potter and his family bothered to come to King's Cross. He and Ginny always came here on September 1 to see all the children of the family off to another year at Hogwart's, and at the end of the year to pick them up for the summer holidays. Teddy Lupin was finishing up his final year at Hogwart's, while Victorie Weasley would be finishing her fifth year. Harry smiled as all the families were waiting for their children to get home on Platform nine and three-quarters.

The Hogwart's Express was just about to pull into the station when it happened. Harry didn't know what was going on but his scar started burning as intensely as it ever had during Voldemort's Reign of Terror. He grabbed his forehead as the pain had struck so suddenly. He could hear Ginny ask him what was wrong. Harry fought past it and looked to the east. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a massive energy wave rushing towards them, strange flares of light like crosses filling the sky.

As the wave enveloped King's Cross the pain exploded, he could barely feel his body being blown back against a wall as it passed. As he slipped into darkness he could just see his beloved wife and children racing towards him, before dissolving into some kind of liquid.

–

Consciousness slowly returned to Harry. He felt as if he had just gone ten rounds with a giant, hand to body. He slowly opened his eyes and recognized that he was laying against the brick wall of the platform. A glance at the pocket watch he carried indicated he had been out for at least three hours. Slowly taking stock of his body, and determining that except for a minor bang on the head he was relatively unscathed he slowly stood up. Using the wall for support for a moment he looked around. What he saw confused and horrified him.

The Hogwart's Express had derailed, causing a lot of damage to the platform. Fire's were spreading all over the place. A large hole was also visible in the platform wall from where another train had crashed through. But the thing that really scared Harry were the bodies. There were none. Only piles of clothes covered in some liquid that smelled exactly like blood.

"Ginny? James? Albus? Lily? Anyone?" Harry called out.

He saw the pile of clothes that looked like what Ginny had been wearing just a moment ago and raced to it. His little four year old daughter had been carrying a small doll with her to see Teddy. He picked it up off the ground and held it close. Harry looked around, and slowly made his way out of the platform to find help, only to see the same on the non-magical side of the platform. Piles of clothes, trains derailed, cars on fire that had crashed because their drivers ceased to exist. As he walked outside the station all he could see around him was the same devastation.

"Merciful Merlin, what's going on," Harry asked himself. He started apparating all over, first to Diagon Alley, then the River Thames which was now running blood red. He checked the Ministry of Magic, Cardiff, Godric's Hollow, Glasgow, even going as far north as Hogsmead. Everywhere he looked it was the same, fires burning out of control, the rivers and seas running red as blood, and piles of clothes covered in that blood scented liquid where people had been only three hours ago. He had seen no one, not even the Goblin's of Gringott's or any house-elves had been spared by this holocaust.

In desperation Harry started yelling out, "Hello! Does anyone hear me? IS ANYONE OUT HERE?"

His family was gone. His friends gone. His co-workers, superiors, people off the street he didn't know, even his enemies were all just gone. Slowly, Harry James Potter came to the horrific conclusion that he might be the last wizard, no, the last person alive in Britain. And he didn't even know why or how.


End file.
